The New WWE Champion
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Well, Survivor Series has come and gone, and the ending for the WWE Championship match ended with a bang, with a champion that you haven't expectede. Now, watch as a Diva is getting tormented by the Champion. *the match is based on what I want to happen*
1. Chapter 1

_Me: This was a story that popped in my mind while I was asleep…and it wouldn't go away until I had some of it down, so, here it is, read and enjoy :D_

**.x.**

_**Survivor Series**_

"You have got to be kidding me." Muttered Haylie Trudel.

She was standing infront of a TV that was in her locker room that she shared with her best friend Sydney as they were watching one of the title matches, it was Wade Barrett verses Randy Orton with John Cena as the special guest ref for the WWE Championship and at the end, it was the Nexus leader who had his hand raised as the winner and the new WWE Champion.

"Yeah—Raw sucks now, we got a horrible WWE Champion." Sydney said.

"But hey, he did what Vanessa couldn't." Haylie said.

"Which was?" Sydney asked.

"Vanessa couldn't beat me for the Unified Divas Championship, even with Nexus 2.0 coming down to the ring and helping her." Haylie said.

"Oh yeah, that was an awesome match." Sydney said.

"And I got a battle scar to prove it." Haylie said as she ran her finger down a cut that was newly stitched that was near her right eye.

"Yeah—good thing you didn't go blind." Sydney said.

"Yep, so we all agree—" Haylie started to say, but got cut off by the TV of someone's arrival down to the ring.

_**Awesome!**_

When she heard that word, Haylie's eyes were as wide as crop circles. "NO!" She exclaimed, "this can't be happening!" She added as she saw Mike run down to the ring with the MITB briefcase and when he slid into the ring, handed it to Cena, who handed to someone at ring side, and that would only mean one thing.

"Mike is cashing in!" Sydney and Haylie exclaimed in horror as they continued to see Mike perform the _Skull Crushing Finale _on Barrett and he successfully got the one two three.

"_Here is your winner and the _NEW_ WWE Champion, The Miz!"_

"FUCK!" Haylie exclaimed as she threw a water bottle at a near by wall. "Barrett being champion is _nothing _compared to this '15 Minutes of Fame' loser becoming WWE Champion!" She added, now _really _pissed off…and that's usually not a good thing for anybody.

"Haylie calm down." Sydney said, trying to calm down her blonde friend. "This must be all a dream."

Haylie pinched her forearm before saying, "Nope, full reality." Then added with sarcasm in her voice, "Now I can't wait for Raw tomorrow."

"Why?" Sydney asked.

"Because Mike is probably going to call me out to the ring and make me apologize to him for doubting him."

"You doubted him becoming WWE Champion?" Sydney asked.

"I doubted him becoming a success on Raw nonetheless becoming WWE Champion." Haylie said simply.

"Wow." Was all the red head could said.

"I know—so yeah tomorrow he's probably going to go out there and call me out to apologize and me being the stubborn bitch I am, won't apologize for shit then we'll end up fighting." Haylie said.

"Wow." Sydney repeated.

"Yeah—I can't even believe that the rivalry between me and Mike is still continuing, and it started since 2009." Haylie said.

"Seriously?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah basically." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Alison, did you wanted to see me?" Haylie asked as she stepped into Alison Bernier's office.

"Yeah Haylie I did, it's about tonight." Alison said as she saw Haylie sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"Is Vanessa getting a rematch for the championship?" Haylie asked.

"No—it's about the 'Mike getting the WWE Championship' situation." Alison said.

"What about it?" Haylie asked.

"Well as you obviously probably guessed Mike would be cutting a promo on how he won the WWE Championship, then like two minutes you come out and say how he won the title on a fluke or whatever you want, then I would come out and instate a match where it would be Mike and Alex against you and a partner of your choosing." Alison said.

"I like that match idea." Haylie said. "So, do I _really _have to choose my partner or you do anyways, but it's making it so that I would choose my partner?" She asked.

"Well, I _do _have a partner in mind." Alison said.

"Who?" Haylie asked.

**.x.**

Haylie was standing at the gorilla position waiting for her entrance and when she heard Mike say, "Everyone knows that having me as your WWE Champion is an excellent idea." Then she knew it was time for her entrance.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

Haylie walked out to the stage wearing a Toxico Chainsaw T-Shirt, Tripp Baggy Bullet Bondage Pants in Camo and black combat boots. "Miz shut your mouth please you're so annoying that I could tolerate the Annoying Orange more than I can tolerate you." Haylie said.

"Why are you out here Trudel?" Mike asked, then thought for a few minutes before saying, "wait, I know, you're here to congratulate me on my win last night, right?"

Haylie made a disgusted face before saying, "hell no Miz, why in the world would I congratulate you? You're win was a fluke!"

"Excuse me? You think my win last night was a _fluke?" _Mike asked.

"Did I stutter?" Haylie asked. "Yes I did say that your win was a fluke, because any traditional championship win would have a match that would be longer than twenty seconds." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How would you know how long a championship match is supposed to last?" Mike asked.

"Uh let's see, my first Divas title win against Maryse while we were both on Smackdown during the Bash in 08 lasted a good ten minutes, my second Divas title win lasted five _more _minutes, then my third Divas title win lasted around a half an hour, then when I faced the Women's Champion over on Smackdown in the Unification Match back at Night of Champions, that was almost an hour so—"

"So _that _was why half the time Smackdown, The Bash, Raw and NOC lost ratings—they had Divas matches where it was boring as hell." Mike said.

"Well, ain't my fault I'm a respectable champion." Haylie said.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked.

"I could tolerate a loss and not complain about it, unlike you." Haylie said.

"What does that mean?" Mike repeated.

"Well if you had my brain, you would probably tolerate knowing that you tapped out to Daniel Bryan." Haylie said.

"I _did not _tap out to that loser." Mike hissed.

"See Miz? You can't tolerate losing that US Championship properly so you used the MITB briefcase to cheaply win the WWE Championship." Haylie said.

"You're just jealous that now you're not going to get all the on-screen time that I would be getting." Mike said.

"Yeah, if they let you, Raw would be losing _more _ratings to a thing called commercials." Haylie said. "I know for sure not want to hear you, and I know that the WWE Universe doesn't wanna hear you run your mouth over stupid, stupid lies." Haylie said.

"Like?" Mike asked.

"How you're awesome." Haylie said with a smirk.

"That's is not a lie!" Mike exclaimed.

"If it isn't than Mr. Awesome One keeps on getting beat by a Diva." Haylie said then heard Alison's theme start up.

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

Alison walked up beside the Punk Diva and said, "Miz, Haylie, please you _both _are annoying me."

"Seriously?" Haylie and Mike asked together.

"Yes, and the chemistry between you two are making me think of a match idea, or more specifically a great match idea."

"Which is?" Haylie asked.

"Miz and his protégée Alex Riley face you Haylie and a partner of your choosing." Alison said. "How about it?"

"Deal." Mike and Haylie said together.


	3. Chapter 3

It was two matches before the main event and Haylie got dressed in her match attire, which is a Tripp Stud Corset Halter, Poizen Voodoo Skinny Pants and white and black striped combat boots. She was walking to a specific locker room, putting her hair in a high side pony tail and when she done that, she muttered, "I don't know why I agreed to this." Haylie muttered until she got to the locker room, and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes before the door opened. "Wanna be my tag partner for my match against Mike and Alex?"

**.x.**

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Alex Riley and the WWE Champion The Miz!"

_**Awesome!**_

_I Came to Play _started up then came a chorus of 'boos' from the WWE Universe and Mike and Alex did their normal entrances to the ring. When they entered the ring, they waited a few moments before Haylie's theme started up.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take It Off _started as Haylie walked down the ramp, but didn't enter the ring. She waited until her music was over before speaking, "I bet your wondering who did I chose as my tag partner. Well, I did have a variety of choices because well, everyone wants to face you just to shut your mouth, and I went to each person that came into my mind, but they directed me to someone who would perfectly fit my position as my tag team partner and that is because this person has a little bit of business to be taken care of with you." Haylie continued, leaving the WWE Universe guessing who did she chose. "Now, I don't wanna be boring anyone, so let me get to it, from Manchester England—"

"You picked Vanessa?" Mike asked, suddenly getting a microphone. "Thought you two hated each other?"

Haylie didn't answer as she had a smirk plastered on her face as a theme song started.

_**We walk alone in the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young, dying sons  
We live to change the face of history**_

Haylie had the biggest smile on her face as she slid into the ring and saw a scared look on the face of Mike. "Nope." Haylie said as she dropped the mic, and had on another smirk on her face.

**FF to the End**

Haylie had Mike set up in position and she was going for Surgical Free, but Mike stepped out of the way and Haylie tweeked her ankle a bit and that gave Mike the opportunity to put the Skull Crushing Finale on Haylie, but she countered it into a small package and got the one two three.

"Here are your winners, Haylie Trudel and Wade Barrett!"

After the ref raised both of their hands, Haylie grabbed her title and left the ring, only to be put into a facebuster by a flying Alex onto the ground. _Never turn my back on these two _Haylie thought as she got onto her feet by Alex, only to be pushed hard into the ring apron, which made Haylie wince in pain and hold her back and be rolled back into the ring.

_Where the fuck is Wade? _Haylie asked in her mind, only to be replied with, _Oh yeah, probably back with Nexus out of the arena by now. _She didn't have time to add to the thought because she was hit with Mike's _Skull Crushing Finale, _onto the WWE Championship.

Haylie looked like she was knocked out, and she was rolled out of the ring, and landed hard on her back when she was on the ground, she groggily took her hand to her forehead where she found out that she had a cut and was now bleeding. _Just perfect _Haylie thought as all that she wanted to do was die, then when she was rolled back into the ring and felt steel around her neck—she knew that she wouldn't be in the ring for around five months.

Until she felt the steel not around her neck and instead two arms were in place. _What the fuck? _Haylie thought as she was being walked to the back, not in person for what she wanted to her.

Alison came back to the ring and asked, "Miz, why in the world would you try to take out one of my main Divas? That's it, I've thought about having you defend your title against someone at TLC in December then I finally got it, you're in a Triple Threat TLC match for your WWE Championship against Wade Barrett and Haylie Trudel."


	4. Chapter 4

Haylie sat up in the bench of her locker room, holding her head which was pounding. "Why does it feel like I'm hungover?"

"That's because you got hit with the Skull Crushing Finale onto the WWE Championship." Sydney said.

"Great—that guy should die." Haylie muttered.

"Well you are getting a shot at the WWE Championship at TLC." Sydney said.

Haylie whipped her head so that she was staring at her BFF. "Excuse me?"

"I said your getting a shot at the WWE Championship." Sydney repeated.

"You serious?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, it's you verses Barrett verses Mike for the WWE Title in a TLC match." Sydney said.

"You serious?" Haylie repeated.

"Yeah." Sydney said.

"I would be excited but I don't want to be experiencing more of a hungover headache then I'm already dealing with now." Haylie said.

Sydney laughed before saying, "Yeah, those does suck, and you did have a pretty nasty scar." Then handed Haylie a mirror.

Haylie took it and looked at her forehead which revealed a scar. "SWEET!" She exclaimed. "A FUCKING BATTLE SCAR!" Then a few minutes said, "Ow, _really _shouldn't done that."

Sydney laughed before commenting, "I swear you act like a two year old."

"Correction, a two year old that is going to become a WWE Champion." Haylie said.

"But first you got to go past the current champion and the leader of Nexus." Sydney said.

"Fuck that reminds me, Nexus might be interfering in the match." Haylie said.

"Don't forget Riley." Sydney said.

"Fuck—totally forgot about him too." Haylie said.

"Looks like getting the championship isn't going to be _that _easy," Sydney said.

"Hey, if I can overcome the odds concerning about championships four times, I can do it again." Haylie said.

"I still can't believe you made history three times." Sydney said.

"Yeah—even I couldn't believe that I'm the first ever Divas Champion, held that title three times an was the inaugural Unified Divas Champion—oh, did you see who was carrying me back here?" Haylie asked.

"Justin and Heath." Sydney replied.

"Them? Thought it would've been one of the big guys." Haylie said.

"Speaking of taking you somewhere—Imma take you back to the hotel, alright?"

"Sweet—I need sleep." Haylie said.

**.x.**

It was around eleven o'clock in the morning and Haylie was sleeping soundly in her bed when she heard commotion and her name about a few times then there was a pounding knock on the door.

"HOLD ON!" Haylie exclaimed as she got out of her bed and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a pissed off Mike.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?" Haylie asked.

"The match is official!" Mike exclaimed entering the room with Alex behind him.

"What match?" Haylie asked.

"The match that Alison said on Raw last night." Mike said.

"What match?" Haylie asked again.

"The Triple Threat TLC match at TLC." Mike said throwing his hand up in frustration.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Are you dumb or something?" Mike asked.

"Look—it's before noon and usually around that time I have no fucking clue what the fuck people are talking about so tell me what the fuck are you talking about?" Haylie asked.

"He's talking about the Triple Threat match where he has to defend the WWE Championship against Barrett and your skinny blonde ass." Alex said, then met with the 5"3 blonde Diva who hissed, "Fuck off Riley, I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit." Then walked back to where she was before.

"Alright calm down Haylie." Alex said, holding his hands up in defence.

"What is with you?" Mike asked, turning his attention to Alex.

"Her cousin told me whenever she gets like this, is to back off and wait for her to cool down." Alex said.

"What cousin?" Mike asked.

"I swear you are an idiot." Alex and Haylie said together.

"Anyways," Mike started as he turned his attention to the Punk Diva, "I'd just talked to Alison and besides being the match made official, she told me that I have to lose the WWE Championship in that match!" He said as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"To Wade?" Haylie asked, guessing the most obvious person that Mike could lose the championship to, and besides, after being screwed out of it at Survivor Series, he should be the champion.

"Worse!" Mike said throwing his hands up in frustration.

Or maybe the leader of Nexus _isn't _getting the WWE Championship after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck is so wrong about me gaining the fucking championship?" Haylie asked.

"Well, maybe it's because you're beating me for it!" Mike guessed.

"So what, I'd beaten you like fifteen times, and besides Wade is getting involved so I'm not _totally _beating you." Haylie said.

"Still—you know how embarrassing is it to be beaten by a girl?" Mike asked.

"Looks like you don't know the answer because you keep on getting beaten by one." Haylie said.

"You better watch what you say Trudel?" Mike hissed getting closer to Haylie.

"What'll you do to me Mizanin?" Haylie asked. "Probably nothing because you're too much of a coward to—" She got cut off by Mike tightly grabbing her neck and shoving her towards a nearby wall.

"Too much of a coward to _what _Haylie?" Mike asked tauntingly. "Make sure you don't even make it to TLC? Or this would be even better, I'll make sure you don't make it till tomorrow.."

"Whoa buddy." Alex said, separating Mike so that he would let go of his grip on Haylie's neck. "You don't wanna do something that you'll be regretting, right?"

Mike didn't respond to Alex's question, but instead said, "See you at TLC Trudel." Then left with Alex following behind him.

"Holy fuck." Haylie muttered as she was catching her breath under that. Whenever Mike doesn't get what he wants, he gets hella pissed off, and this is no exception.

**.x.**

"You serious!" Sydney exclaimed as she hugged Haylie. "You're going to be the new WWE Champion!"

They just finished their workout for the morning and Haylie just had to tell Sydney what she had heard.

"I know, exciting right?" Haylie asked.

"Yes it is my girl, but you do know that when you get it you're going to get some competition right?"

"Yeah, and that competition might be my brother whenever the fuck he's returning." Haylie said.

"Or your cousin." Sydney said.

"What the fuck does Carson have to do with this?" Haylie asked.

"Remember, he won NXT Season 2, and that allows the winner to have a World Title opportunity at a PPV of his choosing." Sydney said.

"You know he could choose the WHC champion." Haylie said.

"Who the fuck would have the guts to face Glen?" Sydney asked.

"Good point—but I can't believe I'm going to met the title." Haylie said with a huge smile on her face, and she was looking like she was on cloud Nine.


End file.
